


Shoot Your Shot

by CutieCiderPie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Recall, Slow Burn, Takes place in several map locations, There will be more characters I add into this later I'm sure, There will probably be sex later on in the fic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCiderPie/pseuds/CutieCiderPie
Summary: As Hanzo journeys around the world, he happens to stumble across the Deadlock gang, who have beef with the Shimada Clan. McCree tries to rescue him, but only causes more issues for the Shimada. After a period of recovery, Hanzo is forced by the Deadlock Gang to track down McCree and bring him back to them. As Hanzo goes on the hunt for the cowboy, he may just realize exactly how he feels about him.





	Shoot Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a fic I've been working out for a while, and I'm finally ready to start sharing it! I am a big McHanzo shipper, and I really wanted to give my take on how they know each other and how they interact. So, here's chapter one!

As he collected his bag, bow, and quiver from the terminal carousel, Hanzo Shimada sighed, pondering what to do next. This was his first stop in America on his journey around the world, and he suspected it wouldn’t be his last. He looked up, observing the scene around him. “Welcome to Santa Fe, New Mexico”, the sign read. He can’t think specifically to what brought him here. He just shrugged and chalked it up to destiny, as is everything with his life. 

 

_ Destiny, huh? Maybe I should stop listening to destiny. Look where it has gotten me. _ Hanzo reflected on what has brought him to his current position. Training to succeed his father… mourning his father’s passing… being told to sort out his brother… he chose to stop thinking, as continuing those thoughts would only lead to him becoming weak once again. He didn’t need that. He took a deep breath, shouldered his bag and exited the airport.

 

The scenery before him was quite bland compared to the splendors of Japan that Hanzo was used to. Most of the buildings in the city were low to the ground, made out of a sort of terracotta facade walling. It was a quaint town, but quaint was not something the Shimada was accustomed to. He strolled down the street, reading the various signs of the buildings.  _ Dollar General, Fran’s Travel Agency, The High Side Saloon… _ he paused in front of the Saloon, noticing a strange marking on the front wall. He assumed it must be graffiti, but upon closer inspection, he observed a skull with the left eye covered by an eyepatch, wings on either side, and a padlock underneath the skull. There were words above and beneath the logo, but they were too faded for him to make them out. Still, he got an uneasy feeling of recognition from the branding. After lingering around the wall for a second, he turned around and continued down the street.

 

Hanzo continued to wander until he found himself at a dead end, the street blocked off by construction, and an alleyway to his left.  _ It’s probably time I turn around and head to the hotel anyways. _ But as he turned around, something caught his eye in the alleyway. Being a man of high defense, he quietly held his bow, grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and nocked the arrow. He stealthily and slowly walked into the darkness of the trash-ridden alleyway, his guard on high alert. Just as he thought he was imagining things, a hand grabbed over his mouth and two more grabbed his arms, making him drop his bow out of shock. 

 

“Ya know, we probably would have just ignored ya if ya hadn’t drawn that bow of yours. Now we know you’re a threat.” An unknown voice said through some sort of cloth, Hanzo could only presume it was a bandana given the area. “Now, imma let my hand off your mouth, but I don’t want ya screamin’ none, ya hear?”

 

Hanzo felt the hand slowly removed from his mouth, but the two hands binding his arms remained. He tried to turn his head to get a view of his attackers, but it was no use. His presumption was correct, and all men had bandanas covering the lower half of their faces, and the brim of their hats dipping low enough so only eyes were visible. He clenched his jaw. “Who are you? What is it you want with me?”

 

The man not holding onto him chuckled, stepping out in front of him now. “Who we are is not important. As for what we want with ya…” He paused, reaching a hand to his side, where Hanzo spotted a holstered gun. “Well, we just wanna know why a Shimada is around these parts. After what you and your clan did to us, ya aren’t really welcome here. But now that ya have graced us with your presence, we’re here to take you back to tha boss.”

 

It was only as the masked man moved his hand out from his poncho did Hanzo notice the mark on his left arm. It was the same logo as the one on the bar earlier. Finally connecting the dots, his heart sank to his stomach. “You’re part of the Deadlock Gang, am I correct?” Taking the silence as an acknowledgement, he continued, voice steady and commanding, just as his father taught him. “I know my family left you in much debt. Over promised and under delivered. But I assure you, I had nothing to do with those dealings. I was a child at the time. That was all my father’s doing.”

 

The leader of the three glared at Hanzo for a moment before responding. “I don’t care if it was you or ya kin, fact is you’re a Shimada, and ya not welcome here. But I’m now under orders to bring ya in. Let the boss deal with ya. Hoo boy this is gonna be good, huh boys?”

 

Before the other two men could respond, another voice intruded on the conversation. “Now, I ain’t much for standin’ ‘round, but I couldn’t help but eavesdrop on this here conversation. I don’t know what this man has done to ya, but ya best let him go. He ain’t done you no harm.”

 

Hanzo looked over at the origin of the voice. At the end of the alleyway stood a man in similar garb to the three attackers. However, this man didn’t have his face covered, a cigar placed in his mouth, replacing the bandana the other 3 have. A red piece of fabric draped around his shoulders covering his left arm, leaving his right arm and holstered gun exposed. He sauntered closer to the other men, hand resting on his gun. Hanzo felt the grip loosen around his arms, but did not yet move.

 

The leader scowled. “Jesse McCree… I heard from tha boss that you ain’t welcome ‘round these parts either. Said ya abandoned the gang.”

 

As the two other men heard the name and stiffened as if they were in the presence of a god, Hanzo took the opportunity to strike, relieving his arms of their grip and landing his knuckles straight into their noses. He rushed to grab his belongings, making sure his bow was in hand. However, he quickly realized his mistake in doing so.

 

“Where do ya think you’re goin’?” The leader called out, pulling out his gun and cocking it. As Hanzo attempted to run past the man named Jesse, he heard a gunshot, coupled soon after with a blinding pain in his left leg. He fell to the ground in shock, but knew he had to escape. He rose back to his feet and attempted to limp away, only to hear another gunshot, feeling pain now in his right leg. He collapsed to the ground, unable to move.  _ This is the end. This is what destiny has led me to do. I killed my brother, and now my repentance is to die too. _ His vision and hearing began to fade in and out.

 

“ -not the plan, I swear!”... “I don’t care who he is- ” ... “ -fault if he dies- ”... “ -me bring him back to- ”...

 

The next thing Hanzo registered was the feeling of someone picking him up, and looking into a bright light. He could only assume this was an angel carrying him off to heaven.  _ Finally. I can pay back the debt of killing my brother. His soul will be at rest _ . That was his last thought before he blacked out entirely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I would love to hear what you think of it, if I should continue posting, what you wanna see, etc. I love reading comments! Thank you again for reading and I'll hopefully see you soon!


End file.
